Victorian Love
by Anenan
Summary: Fanfic sobre el juego Amour Sucré -Que conte que es mi primer fanfic y es un one-shot de 2 partes... :v


Estaba yo tranquilamente en mi cuarto cuando.. prendrive con un fanfic salvaje aparece (?)

Este es un One-shot de 2 partes y es Lysandro x Carolí

Pd: Este fic fue hecho para una "amiga" por así decirlo y se lo prometi hace mucho tiempo pero habia perdido mi pendrive y toda la cosa xD

Este es el primero fic que hago, no bowling plz (?)

Todos los personajes que aparecen aqui son pertenecientes al juego a Amour Sucré y Beemov.

* * *

**-Narra Lysandro.-**

Una noche tranquila como siempre, estaba caminando por el parque en busca de "Inspiración" para una nueva canción, cuando la vi... Su cabello de un Castaño avellana, sus ojos verdes, una hermosa dama sentada en una banca observando al cielo...

**-Narra Carolí.-**

Hace 3 meses que me mude aquí, Todas las noches vengo al parque para estar "Sola" pues, normalmente no hay nadie por aquí pero, de repente un chico con un Aspecto Victoriano se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado, yo me quede en silencio...

-Buenas noches, señorita.- Me dijo, yo me quede con cara de: WTF? -

Buenas noches... -le respondí sin muchas ganas.- -

Se puede saber porque se encuentra sola a esta horas en el parque?.-

-No creo que le importe, "Caballero"- Le dije lo mas friamente que pude.

- . . .Mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth, es un gusto conocerla.-Me extendió su mano y la estreche-

-Carolí D Amoris, también es un gusto, Lysandro...

-Vienes muy seguido al parque...?- Me pregunto-

-Si, se podría decir que si...

-Como es que no había logrado divisar su hermosa cabellera y esos ojos verdes tan claros...-Dijo el, tomando un mechón de mi cabello, por lo cual me sonroje- -Oh, lo siento, creo que me deje llevar...-Soltó mi cabello al notar mi expresión y saco un pequeño bloc de notas en el cual empezó a escribir algo.-

-. . .No quiero parecer entrometida pero... Se puede saber que es lo que escribes?.-Pregunté un tanto curiosa.

-Oh... No es nada importante, simplemente uno que otro garabato...-Me respondió, eso solo me dió mas curiosidad...

-Podría... ver esos "Garabatos".-

-Bueno... nadie ha visto lo que escribo en mi libreta porque es algo muy "Personal".-

"Eso me da mas curiosidad!" Pensé pero me resigne y simplemente respondí "Oh, ya veo..."

** -Narra Lysandro.-**

Parecía algo decepcionada cuando le dije eso... Puse una de mis muchas canciones, la mas decente que escribí por así decirlo y se la di.

-Eh?.-Dijo ella la cual no parecía entender...

-Puedes ver si es solo un poco...-Tomo la libreta y comenzó a leer-

-Oh...-Ese "Oh..." Hizo que me exaltara un poco... -Pasa algo...?.-Le pregunte, ella sonrió y me miro... -

Tienes un gran talento.-Dijo mientras tomaba levemente mi mano, lo cual hizo que me sonroje un poco.

-E-eso crees?.-Estaba nervioso, es mas... estaba tartamudeando un poco...

-Si, esto es hermoso... Lo escribiste tu solo?

-Si, lo escribí yo solo.-Sonreí un poco sonrojado.

-Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas...?.-Preguntas? A mi...?

-Claro, las que quieras.

-Porque te vistes a un estilo tan... Victoriano?.

-Porque me visto así? Pues, me apego a los modales y la vestimenta del Siglo IXX

-Y... tienes novia? (｡◕ u ◕｡) .- Me sonroje ante tal pregunta tan.. repentina. -E-eh? No, no tengo novia por el momento...

-Oh... Eso es interesante...

-Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?

-Sip, por ahora eso es todo.-Sonrió con cierta ternura... Mire mi reloj.

-Oh, es hora de irme... Podría preguntarte a que Instituto Asistes?

-Eh... Creo que empezare mañana en el instituto "Sweet Amoris".-Oh, el mismo que yo, estoy de suerte...

-Sweet Amoris? Yo también voy a ese, creo que... Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.-Sonreí y me fui caminando.

** -Narra Carolí.-**

-Eso fue... Raro?.-Me levanta y me fui a casa

-Al otro día...-

Me levante gracias a la Alarma, parecía un zombie...-Cinco minutitos mas! -Dije y me acomode para volver a dormir, en eso entro mi tía tirando todo lo que se le cruce por su camino.

-¡LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ!-Pego un grito con el que me caí de la cama.- ¡Oye!

-Es tu primer día en el Instituto, no puedes dormir "5 Minutitos mas" Ve a ducharte!-Seguía gritando.-

-Si, si...-Me levante sin ganas y me fui a duchar...

**-Narra Lysandro-**

Ya estaba por salir al instituto cuando mi hermano me grito. -¡Lysandro! ¿¡No te olvidas de algo!?

-Eh?, que cosa? -Ay, Lysandro... ¿Vas a ir sin camisa al Instituto...?

-Eh? -note que estaba sin camisa y subí a mi cuarto rápidamente a terminar de vestirme

**-Volvemos con Carolí porque eso solo fue relleno mientras se duchaba (?)-**

Me vestí y baje a desayunar con mi tía.

-Al fin sales del baño. . .

-¡Tampoco estuve tanto tiempo! o^o

-Llegaras tarde si no te apuras.

-Si, si... -Desayune rápidamente y salí de mi casa camino al instituto.

**-Narra Lysandro (Otra vez)-**

Revise si esta vez si llevaba todo, y si lo llevaba... CREO

-Listo, creo que tengo todo...-Baje Otra vez y esta vez si salí de mi casa camino al instituto, tarareaba una canción que había escrito la noche anterior-

-¡Lysandro! -Escuche un grito a lo lejos asique me detuve y voltee-

-Ah, eres tu Castiel..

-Y quien mas seria?

-No solo hablo contigo, sabes? -Sonreí al terminar esa oración-

**-Narra Carolí-**

Caminando pude ver a Lysandro un poco lejos, estaba segura que era el, pues... Cabello blanco, Ropa victoriana... Muy obvio, No?

-¡Lysandro~! -Le grite y el volteo.

-Eh? -Me miro. Me le acerque sonriendo.

-Oh, Hola Carolí

-¿Quién es esta Tabla de Planchar?-Dijo un pelirrojo que estaba a su lado luego de analizarme un poco con su mirada-

- ¿Tabla de planchar...? -Lo mire alzando una ceja ante lo que dijo.-

-Castiel, eso no se le dice a una señorita...-Dijo el peliblanco con una cara Que demostraba cierta molestia ante el comentario de su amigo-

-Solo digo lo que veo -sonrió de lado al ver la reacción del peliblanco

-Oye Lysandro, podrías enseñarme el instituto hoy?.-obviamente ignore al pelirrojo...-

-Claro, seria un Placer. -Luego seguimos caminando al instituto, era un gran edificio.

-Eh... Creo que debo ir por mis horarios a la Sala de Delegados... Lysandro, podrías decirme donde es?

-Mh? Claro -Entramos al edificio y me mostró donde era la sala de delegados, entre y vi a un chico Rubio acomodando unos papeles-

-Eh... disculpa, estoy buscando al Delegado Principal...

-Soy yo. -Volteo y me miro- Tu debes ser la nueva...

-Carolí D' Amoris, un gusto...

-Yo soy Nathaniel, que necesitas?

-Em... Venia por mis horarios, si serias amable de dármelos...

-Oh, si... Tus horarios -saco una hoja y me la dio-

-Gracias~-Salí de la sala-

-Y... que clase tienes?

-Matemáticas Aula A... -respondi miran el pequeño papel que me habia entregado el delegado-

-Oh, la misma clase que yo, ven, te llevo a donde es, ya están por empezar las clases -Sonrió y me llevo al Aula-


End file.
